


Operation FAART

by LilaView



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mercedes and Annette try to end the pining, Mutual Pining, also Ferdinand and Hubert are on a date that was not supposed to be for them, random combination of different students bc I like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaView/pseuds/LilaView
Summary: You probably asked yourselves why we asked you to come here.”, Mercedes started with an angelic smile, “We have an issue to discuss with you, well, more like a plan actually. The goal of the plan is to finally make Felix and Sylvain admit that they like each other."





	Operation FAART

The noise of a baton being tapped against a chalkboard sounded through the classroom and their confused conversations slowly died down. Annette and Mercedes were standing in front of them, looking at the seemingly most random combination of people one can imagine. “You probably asked yourselves why we asked you to come here.”, Mercedes started with an angelic smile, “We have an issue to discuss with you, well, more like a plan actually. Which will we refer to from now on exclusively as ‘operation friends advancing amorously in the right time’.” Seeing the increasingly confused faces of their peers, she quickly added: “Or ‘operation faart’ for short.”

The room went completely silent. From the back rows you could someone desperately trying to stay calm until breaking into laughter. For next few minutes Caspar tried to calm down several times only to start snorting again. By that Mercedes decided to ignore him. “The goal of ‘operation faart’-”, Annette shot a cold gaze towards Caspar, who was wiping away his tears from laughing, “is to finally make Felix and Sylvain admit that they like each other.” 

Some more confused gazes were exchanged until Dimitri raised his hand. “Uhm? I’m sure Felix hates Sylvain.”, he said while some people in the room nodded. “Dimitri”, Annette answered gently, “I know you’re good at fighting, but you don’t know anything when it comes to love.” Dimitri looked slightly offended, but when he turned his head to Mercedes she just nodded in agreement. “We’ve been keeping an eye on them since we started at the academy.”, Mercedes started, “We just thought they were rivals at first, but it came clear that they are in love pretty quickly.” Annette took over from there. “It was adorable at the beginning, but now it’s just exhausting. I know we all like a good love story with mutual pining.” Claude seemed to ask Hilda something, but she just nodded enthusiastically. “But we’ve had enough.”, Annette finished her talk and Mercedes flipped over the chalkboard dramatically. They had drawn several stick figures and arrows to emphasise their plan. But since their drawing was titled with the words operation faart, they heared Caspar snort once more. 

Dimitri raised his hand again. “Don’t you think training is more urgent, because of the constant threat of the flame emperor and his foes?”, he asked, but when he looked around he could see the lack of understanding on the other people’s faces. “I’m pretty sure they will either kill each other or hurt someone or get killed by one of us, if we don’t interfere.”, Mercedes answered sweetly, “Also, you are here because your room is between those of Felix and Sylvain and we might need to do an overnight surveillance.” Dimitri decided it would be better to keep quiet from now on.

“Last week, Sylvain invited a girl for tea and while they talked, Felix shot an arrow at them piercing and break the tea cup Sylvain was holding.”, Mercedes pointed at the stick figures, which were having a tea party until an oversized arrow destroyed the scenery. Bernadetta in the first row started nervously fidgeting with her skirt seam while mumbling that she should not have taught him that. “Yesterday when they were training, Sylvain started flirting with some girl, which made Felix attack him even harder than usual. Which would have not been a problem, if he hadn’t nearly knocked out Ashe on the way there.” When Mercedes pointed on Ashe’s stick figure, which looked very dead, their heads turned to Ashe, who was rubbing his head flustered. “I’m okay, don’t worry. But the knuckle of Felix’ sword nearly hit me.”, Ashe said and Annette nodded. “Since we all agree about the urgency of our interference, I would like to present you the steps of our plan.”

Their first approach was falling in love over dessert. Mercedes had outdone herself in baking a wonderful cake decorated with strawberries and cream. During lunch she came over to their seats placing the cake in front of them. When Sylvain asked she just said that it was to thank them for helping her out in the last battle. Afterwards she went back to her seat, which was coincidentally a perfect viewpoint to watch them.

“Aww”, Sylvain said, “Mercedes is so adorable. Maybe I should take her out for a tea. And look at this beautiful cake.” He admired it while Felix made a derogative sound. Cutting a piece of the cake and placing it on his plate, Sylvain proceeded to make delighted sounds. He tried a bite and dramatically praised Mercedes’ baking skills.

“You should try it too.”, Sylvain suggested, but Felix turned his head away. “Tch, they should know by now that I don’t like sweets.” Sylvain placed a bit of cake on his fork, moving it towards Felix’ head as if to spoon feed him. “Aww, come on, Felix. Don’t be such a sourpuss. And open up your mouth for me.” Sylvain winked suggestively and Felix rapidly turned his head around. Sadly, the fork was way too close to his face, so the cake didn’t end up in his mouth but on his face. Sylvain snorted. “I’m going to kill you.”, Felix said dangerously quietly, but Sylvain had already jumped up and was running towards the exit of the dining hall. Cursing him and his longer legs, Felix ran after him. Annette sighed defeated. While she started thinking of new plans already, Mercedes just looked at the empty seats sadly. “My cake.”

Phase two was organised by Lorenz and Hilda, who were determined there was nothing more romantic than a tea party. This time they made sure that there were sweet and savoury snacks. Putting up a table in the greenhouse they prepared the perfect scenery. A perfectly while tablecloth, steaming hot tea and a few flowers in the center of the table. Leaving Linhardt in charge of watching the table, they send Ashe out to ask Felix if he could help him while Mercedes and Annette went to catch Sylvain and lure him towards the greenhouse. They agreed to fall behind while walking so that they could vanish the second they saw each other.

Arriving at the greenhouse, the first thing Felix saw was Sylvain. “What are you doing here?”, he asked sounding annoyed. “I was told about an emergency by Mercedes and Annette.”, as he tried to gesture towards them he realised that they weren’t behind him anymore. “Who apparently vanished.”, he added and laughed. “Ashe also told me about needing some help, but it seems like he also left.”, Felix said frowning, “If they make us do their chores, I’m going to-” “Felix, Felix.”, Sylvain interrupted him, “Let’s see what this is about first.”

They opened the doors of the greenhouse to find a lovingly prepared table with everything necessary for a tea party. But other than planned, Hubert and Ferdinand were sitting in on opposite sides of the table chatting and drinking tea. When the doors were opened, they turned their heads towards the intruders and Hubert immediately frowned. “Oh, sorry for interrupting.”, Sylvain said, “We were told that there was an emergency, but I think that they were just trying to prank us.” Winking at them he turned around and closed the door behind them. “Maybe we should go out for a tea?”, Sylvain suggested, but Felix just left without looking at him.

“Noooo!”, Hilda whispered to Mercedes next to her, “I didn’t prepare the table for these two clowns.” Lorenz, who seemed equally upset, turned to Annette who was looking into the greenhouse with binoculars. “Why didn’t Linhardt send them away? I demand an explanation!” Annette sighed. “Seems like he sat down and fell asleep on the turnips. We shouldn’t have put him in charge.” Hearing Mercedes sigh next to her, she looked at her. “It’s like they are working against us.” Though she sounded calm, Annette could hear that she started to get angry. Suddenly Lorenz who had snatched the binoculars out of Anette’s hand gasped. “Did you guys know that Hubert could smile?”

Approach number three was suggested by Caspar after he had finally calmed down during their meeting. Letting them train together might be a good way to solve Felix’ anger and have Sylvain focus on Felix. They made sure the training grounds were empty. Especially no girls for as far as Sylvain’s eyes could see. Felix, who usually spend his time there, had been training since dawn, so they just had to come up with an excuse for Sylvain to go there. Leaving Caspar to do this, Mercedes and Annette sat down on the stairs next to the entrance. While waiting there, Flayn came running past them with a suspiciously great amount of fruit and vegetable offering them both a tomato before entering the training grounds. Annette expressed concerns, but Mercedes answered that Sylvain knew about Seteth keeping an eye on his sister and threatening him to not come too close to his sister, so Sylvain wouldn’t dare to hit on her.

A few minutes later they heard Caspar and Sylvain chatting as they came closer. Prepared to switch places to watch, they got up, but just as they did, the door opened and they saw Felix exiting the training grounds. Which was unusual because it was just after lunch and Felix should be training until late afternoon. And even more unusual was that he was drenched in colourful liquids. Seeing Sylvain, he frowned. “Felix? What happened to you?”, Sylvain laughed. Felix shot him a cold gaze. “Flayn. She wanted me to cut the fruit she was throwing at me. Anyway, I have to go.”, he shoved past the two and walked towards his room. “Oh, Felix, wait a second.”, Sylvain shouted and Felix froze. Slowly turning around he didn’t even ask, but just waited for Sylvain to say something dumb. “Your butt is looking extra juicy today.”

Standing on the stairs watching this whole debacle, Annette noticed Mercedes slowly raising the hand that was still clutching the tomato. Gently, she placed a hand on her arm. “Mercie, don’t.”

Their last plan was presented by Claude, who had just been invited because he was famous for scheming. Not knowing what else to suggest, he had only proposed the idea of them keeping girls away from Sylvain until he realised he was in love with Felix. Which was a lot easier said than done as Sylvain was known for sneaking out or sneaking people in at night, they knew they had to ask Dimitri for help. Since Sylvain’s room was the last one of the corridor and Dimitri’s was right next to it, they had found the perfect hideout.  
After spending the entire next day distracting Sylvain from girls, Mercedes and Annette had volunteered to spent the night in Dimitri’s room. At first everything was calm and quiet until a few minutes past 11, when they heard some footsteps outside, followed by a door opening and Sylvain’s soft laughter. Mercedes jumped up from the chair she was sitting on. “We have to stop them!”, she whispered, “Let’s get the professor.” But Annette shook her head. “If we go to the professor we’ll also be grounded for sneaking out.” She looked at Dimitri. “You need to stop Sylvain.”

Standing in front of Sylvain’s door, Dimitri turned to the girls. “I know he shouldn’t sneak in girls at night, but do you really think this is a good idea?”, he whispered. “Yes, please. We need your help.”, Mercedes looked at him pleading. They could hear muffled voices through the door. “Your eyes are so beautiful … ouch, you know, I’m telling the truth. I’d never lie to you.”, Sylvain’s voices was recognisable, but the girl didn’t seem to answer him. The room went quiet for a second until they heard something topple over and a muffled sound they didn’t recognise. Mercedes looked at Dimitri again. “Please.” And this time Dimitri nodded and just pulled the door open without knocking.

The scene inside was quite different from what they had imagined. A chair was laying on the ground, which was the first sound they had heard. As for the second the two people responsible for it were right next to the door. One looking mostly surprised, the other one also surprised, but mostly horrified. Their faces flushed pink, Sylvain was standing in front of the wall, his hands still on the dress shirt he had been trying to undo. And pressed against the wall was Felix, who had started pulling the belt out of Sylvain’s trousers. “Dimitri? Mercedes? Annette? What are you doing here?”, Sylvain tried to sound as casual as possible, pretending he had not been making out with with childhood friend until just a second ago. Felix didn’t even look at them. “We just wanted to ask, if you guys need anything.”. Mercedes answered still smiling, but sounding cold. “Uhm? We’re fine, I guess?”, Sylvain answered, “Thanks for dropping by though.”

Closing the door behind them, Dimitri excused himself into his room, noticeably startled by their discovery and Mercedes and Annette started walking back to their own rooms. Finally, Mercedes sighed. “I think we should stick to romance novels in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I came up with this during breakfast and finished it in a day. I just love these two idiots so much and with all the drama going on, all of them deserve some fun.
> 
> Also, I worked way too long on the fart joke.


End file.
